Why Can't We Stop
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: Will Bella and Edward break the rules to be together?


Why Can't We Stop?

(Edward's POV)

The first time I saw her was in a crowded nightclub, dancing by herself. I recognized her immediately. She was Isabella Swan, known as Bella to her friends and family. I'm neither, but word gets around. I smirked as I studied her. She was nothing special. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she didn't flaunt it. Dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that were kind. I'd seen her in the papers, on TV. I'd never talked to her. I was forbidden to. See, the Masen's, my family and I, were enemies with the Swan family. You could say that our families were small mafias, and were sworn against each other. I studied Bella Swan, becoming entranced by the way she moved her hips and the way her arms floated above her head as she swayed with the music.

Something compelled me to walk over to her. I couldn't explain what it was. Only an undeniable need to just touch her, kiss her, be with her. As I got closer, I noticed the five or six muscular guys that were inconspicuously dancing and watching her. Her bodyguards, I presumed. I didn't come with one tonight, knowing that it'd be safe. I didn't look at the bodyguards, and as I reached Bella, I grabbed her hand. Instantly, the bodyguards all turned towards me, hands going to the inside of their jackets where I presumed they had guns. Bella turned towards me and gasped. But that's not all that happened.

I could feel my heart begin to pound, my blood race through my veins. Every cell in my body was now coming alive, sparking and crackling with electricity, want, desire, need. Her aroma invaded my senses, making it impossible to see, hear, feel, taste, anything but her. I could see her brown eyes growing darker, just as mine were, and I knew that whatever was happening to me was happening to her. Her mouth opened slightly, breathing me in, and I resisted the urged to just grab her face and kiss her fiercely. She looked at her bodyguards.

"Boys," she said loudly, trying to be heard over the thumping beat of the bass that now flooded into my ears. "It's alright. Edward here's an old friend," she explained. Her voice mesmerized me. The men nodded, removing their hands from their jackets. Had only a few seconds passed?

"Edward Masen," I told her, already knowing she knew who I was. She smirked, and shook my outstretched hand.

"Bella Swan," she said. I nodded. I picked up her tiny, delicate hand that was clasped in mine and kissed it. She laughed.

"Pleased to meet you," I said. She laughed again, her tinkling voice making me want her more. I laughed at her, and her eyes grew dark once more at my deep laugh. I needed her. Tonight. Now. But not so fast. "Mind if I steal a dance?" I asked. She nodded, and I stepped behind, placing my hands on her small waist. We started dancing. "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC started playing, and she started grinding her hips into mine. She couldn't hear my groan, but she kept doing it. We danced for a while, learning each other's bodies. After we grew tired of dancing, we decided to talk. We went to a private room in the club, and talked for what seemed like endless time. Three hours later I knew I couldn't wait anymore.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" I asked, my voice becoming husky of its own accord. I offered her my hand again. She nodded, took my hand, and we walked back downstairs and found her bodyguards.

"Boys," she said, and the all turned to her. "I'm going with Edward. Go home. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone," she ordered. They all nodded, then dispersed through the crowd. She then took my hand, and I led her through the crowded club and into my car outside. I opened her door for her, and once she was settled, got in myself and drove her to my apartment. When we reached it, I got out and opened her door and led her inside. As we entered the elevators, I decided I couldn't wait anymore and turned to kiss her when I felt her lips ferociously attacked mine.

I kissed her back instantly, tightly cupping her face between my hands and pushing my tongue into her mouth. She accepted it greedily, and I reveled in the taste of her. She grasped the front of my shirt in her small hands, fisting it inside of them. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, leaving no space between our chests. I broke away for air, but my lips didn't leave her skin. I trailed down to her neck, where I nibbled and licked at the flesh there, making her moan and grind against me again. I moaned aloud then, and that caused her to repeat the act. The elevators doors binged as the opened, and with her still wrapped around me, I walked to my door.

I opened it, and then pinned her against the closed door. I kissed her again, this time slower, not as rough. I set her down gently, and then pulled away. I turned her around and unzipped her dress. It fell in a pool around her feet. I saw a tattoo of the Swan family crest on her right shoulder blade. I kissed it, and gently turned her around. My eyes ran over her scantily clad body hungrily.

"Bedroom?" I asked quietly. I didn't know what to expect. All I knew it that this was new, scary, and amazing. She nodded. I took her hand and led to my room. It was a big room, with an even bigger bed. I pulled her over to it. I carefully pushed her down on it, and then lay on top of her, careful not to crush her. I kissed her, wanting her, needing her, feeling every inch of her body pressing into mine. I leaned up and pulled off my shirt, and she gasped. I looked down at her, and seeing the want in her eyes, kissed her passionately.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The sight of his perfectly sculpted chest was enough to drive me crazy. I lightly ran my hands over his pecs, and over his abs, making him moan again. I thought back to when we danced in the club, and realized that this was so much better. I went to the belt that was around his waist, unbuckled it and pulled it off. He lowered himself onto me completely then, and his hands gently grabbed my breasts. I moaned at his touch. He applied more pressure, making my need for him stronger. I leaned up and kissed his family's crest he had tattooed over his heat, resisting the urge to laugh. Our family feud was even marked on our bodies.

He pulled away. He kissed his way down my body, and stopped at my pants. He unfastened them and pulled them off, then my red, lacy underwear. He groaned then at the sight of me, completely naked, expect for my bra. He kissed his way up my legs, licking, nibbling, like he'd done in the elevator. He stopped between my legs, and then licked there, making me gasp and moan. He did it for a few seconds, teasing me. He looked up at me and smirked. He pulled up and kissed me hard, and I could taste myself in his mouth. I pulled away.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I complained. I pushed him over and he fell flat on his back. I went to his pants, took them off, along with his boxers, and then to tease him like to me, took him in my mouth. I heard him cry out as his hands went to my head, but I pulled away. I crawled up his body and kissed him. He removed my bra, and put his hands once again on my breast, and I loved the feeling of his bare hands on my skin. He rolled over, pinning me beneath him. He pushed himself into me, and I nearly screamed at the pleasure that invaded my body.

He started moving slowly, but I lifted my hips, urging him to go faster. He complied, and started pounding faster and faster into me. It was rough, but sensational. I'd never felt like this before. I didn't want it to go away. He pushed in at a different angle, making me scream in ecstasy as he hit my spot. He picked up the pace, making it nearly unbearable, and pushed me over the edge, as I yelled out his name. He followed soon after, and then collapsed on top of me in a sticky, sweaty exhaustion. He rolled off of me, but pulled me close, into his side. Our breathing both calmed down, and we drifted off into a blissful sleep that I wish could've lasted forever.

I woke up the next morning, feelings more happy then I had in a while. I opened my eyes to see Edward still sleeping. I gently traced his tattoo. I wanted to stay. But I couldn't. I had to get back. My dad would be pissed and worried. I softly kissed his shoulder before crawling out of bed and getting dressed. I looked at him one more time before leaving. I went downstairs, got a cab, and went home, knowing I'd never see Edward Masen again.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I woke up to an empty bed. I lay back down on my back, sighing. I knew she would have to leave. Our families were sworn enemies. But I still missed her. She was beautiful. I got out of bed and took a shower. I replayed the memories of last night in my head, relishing in them. I wanted so badly to touch her again, but knew it would never happen. Bella Swan and I would never meet again.

* * *

Two weeks later I walked into a new club that had just opened, and I immediately saw Bella. I smirked to myself as I saw her. She was dancing alone again, this time with no bodyguards. I was surprised Charlie Swan let her out without any. He was notoriously protective over his daughter. I couldn't stop myself and I walked through the grinding bodies to reach her. She hadn't seen me yet, and I surprised her as I grabbed her hips and started dancing with her. She let me for a few minutes, and then turned around to face me. She gasped as she saw me. I smiled my crooked smile at her, and her eyes grew dark. I could feel the same reactions taking place again, this time stronger.

I hungrily and roughly kissed her, shoving my tongue in her mouth as my hands grasped her face. She made no resistance, pressing closer to me, her hands sneaking under my shirt. We kissed for a while, getting reacquainted. My hands moved from her face to her hips and pulled her as close as she could get, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled away, however, panting, and pushed me away slightly.

"No, Edward, we can't. We're enemies. We can't do this," she explained, and I regained some sense. Of course we couldn't do this. It had disaster written all over it. We would both end up hurt or dead if either of our families found out. I nodded.

"You're right. We can't," I said. I kissed her once more, and walked away.

Two hours later Bella and I stumbled into my apartment, kissing, touching, grabbing any place that we could reach. She was right. We couldn't do this. But we were going to.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I woke up again, this time lying on Edward's chest. His slow, steady breathing was very relaxing. I remember last night, how it was better than our last. Then I cursed myself for being so stupid. How could we do this? We didn't even like each other. Why can't we stop? Why can't we control ourselves every time we're around each other? I contemplated this while I waited for Edward to wake up. I was going to tell him that this had to stop. We were never going to see each other again. When I felt him wake up, I inhaled a deep breath, but was unprepared for his bright, emerald eyes.

"Oh, God," I moaned as Edward sucked, licked, and nibbled on the place that wanted him most. He worked his tongue in and out, making me crazy. I grabbed his silky bronze hair and forced him deeper. I screamed as I came, flowing inside his mouth. He lapped it all up, and crawled up my body, crushing our lips together, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. It was then I remembered my resolution. I pushed him, and he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Edward, we have to stop. Yes, this is incredible, wonderful, amazing, but we can't get away with it. We will get caught," I explained. He smiled that crooked smile at me, making me weak at the knees, making me thankful I was lying down.

"Bella, do you honestly want to stop?" he asked, kissing me again. He pulled away. "Do you want to stop me from giving you the greatest pleasure you've ever had?" he asked, then bit my neck. "Do you want to stop coming to my bed, not seeing your needs fulfilled?" he asked again, this time kissing my breasts.

"No, but how will this work. We can't be together," I told him breathlessly.

"Bella, we don't have to be together. We can continue what we're doing now, with no relationship. When one of us feels it's time to quit, we will," he explained. I thought it over, and figured it'd be the best solution.

"Alright. But, if this gets to dangerous, we stop," I ordered. He nodded. We recommenced, giving each other the best orgasms of our life.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

We met over the next several months, each time better than the last. I couldn't figure out why we couldn't stop this thing, but I wasn't complaining that we weren't. Sometime, it became more than just sex, though. We actually started talking. I told her how I played the piano. About how I wanted to be a doctor. She told me that while she loved her father, she wanted her own life. Not to be known as Charlie Swan's daughter. We talked about her love of reading the classics, and how _Wuthering Heights_ was her favorite. We became friends. I wanted to see her now, not just for the sex, but just to see her. I could tell she felt the same way too. Then one day after she left, I realized I was in love with her.

I didn't know how it happened, but I wasn't sorry that it had. Bella…was my life. She was the air I breathed, the beats of my heart, and part of my soul. She was in my mind, every single second of every day. I couldn't tell her. I told her this thing wouldn't become emotional, and by telling her that I loved her, it would just complicate things. I knew it would drive her away. Even if it was physical, I wanted some part of her in my life. I was thinking about all of this when she walked into my apartment one day. We met usually about four times a week, so I wasn't surprised.

"Um, Edward, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to. I have a date tomorrow. I'm stopping this until I see how it goes," she said all in one breath. I stood perfectly still, not showing any emotion. I finally spoke after a minute of awkward silence.

"Well, if you want to do that, I can't stop you," I told her. I could've sworn that I saw a flicker of disappointment on her face, but she wiped it away.

"Okay, then I'll just go," she said, then turned to the door. I couldn't let her leave this way. I walked to her, spun her around, and crushed my lips to her. She seemed surprised, but responded instantly. Her fingers wove themselves into my hair, pulling me closer. I touched any part of her that I could reach. We stumbled back towards my bed, and she pulled away suddenly.

"Bella, please don't," I begged, standing up. She backed away. I felt as though my heart was slipping away. "What? What do you want?" I asked helplessly. She shook her head, and wiped away the tears that had begun clouding her eyes.

"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that I'm yours, and no one else's. I just wanted you," she cried. I felt my heart pound and break all at the same time.

"Bella, I love you," I said. Her head shot up, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Don't. Don't say that unless you mean it," she muttered. I stepped towards her.

"I do mean it. Bella, I love you more than anything. You have no idea how you plague my mind every moment of every day. I need you here, with me," I said, and took her hand in mine. She looked at me.

"You love me?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded.

"More so than my own life," I said, leaning my forehead against hers, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you," she whispered. My heart soared, and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. I kissed her gently, reverently. I could taste her tears in the kiss. I backed towards my bed again, and this time she didn't pull away.

This time wasn't the ripping of clothes, the frantic need to touch each other. It wasn't fucking, or having sex. It was making love. I pulled her clothes off slowly, worshiping her body. She did the same. I gently pushed myself into her, and she moaned. I moved slowly, basking in the feeling of us connected. I kissed her whenever I could. We came simultaneously, and I rolled over onto my back, taking her with me. I kissed her deeply, feeling our love in every touch. I cherished this newfound bond, and was never going to let it go.

* * *

A month later, Bella ran into my apartment, soaking wet, and walked over to me.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore," she told me. My heart stopped, then starting thrashing wildly against my ribcage.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"I can't keep this secret! I hate lying. I want to show people! I want to tell the world!" she exclaimed. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Bella, please don't end this," I begged.

"Edward, I can't keep lying. I won't keep this secret," she said. I shook my head. She didn't know how often I thought about just shouting it to the world that I was hers and she mine. I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bella," I started, "I promise to you that one day we will tell people. I swear to you that, in front of the whole world, we'll laugh, hug, touch, kiss, love, and just be. I'll tell them my heart belongs to you. Bella, I vow to you that I will show everyone that you're mine, and that I'm yours. That I love you more than my own life."

* * *

**_This was just a one-shot that popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to say how sorry I am to hear about the death of Daddy's Little Cannibal. I didn't know her personally, but I've read some of her stories, and she was an amazing writer. It's always sad to hear about the death of someone, especially with someone so young. I send out my deepest sympathies and regards to her friends and family. _**


End file.
